Reunited
by Irisviel29
Summary: A very different 'what if' story that takes places after the events of Fate/Zero and FSN. The main protagonists are Saber and Irisviel von Einzbern. It may have a certain content, but it won't have so much graphic or explicit detail.


Chapter 1: Awakening and Reunion

Many years had passed since the 4th and 5th Holy Grail War, those who still lived kept living there normal lives. But something strange was happening...could it be that the Grail was still there bringing back those who were gone? Who knows...but strangely on one starry night, two lights shine deep within the woods...one distant from another. One of them appeared close by the Einzbern Castle, laying down on the grass was a figure of a woman with long white hair...it was Irisviel, how can she be back once again? Was it fate or something more? She was slowly awakening as her eyes started to see the stars in th sky. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She said as she sat up and looked around. "This place looks familiar." As Iri stood up and started to walk in direction toward the castle.

On the other side, where the other light shines, a blonde haired woman was also laying on the ground nearby a small lake, it was Saber, surprising that she was the one brought back into this world as she slowly awaken and stood up."I have not forgotten this place, but is the Grail still existing trying to play or is it something else? I will try the answer." Saber said as she started to walk at least shelter to pass the cold night. Irisviel awhile arrive at the Einzbern castle."This can't be...why?" she had many questions entered but no one was living no longer in this place as she started to light up the place while walking around checking every corner. Saber on the other hand was still walking until after awhile she had also reached the well and was surprised to see it."It is as just as I remembered it and it seems someone still lives there...I wonder if it is Illya." she walked towards it entering inside and started to wander around the lower level of the place. Meanwhile, Iri had finally stopped walking and sighed."It feels so lonely and cold here." as then by accident she hits a lamp as it falls breaking and making a big noise, which Saber heard while she was going stairs."Someone is here...must be a burglar." she said as she ran quickly upstairs towards where the sound came from. Iri heard footsteps coming as she went into hiding in the shadows watching quietly who was coming as her heart raced scared. She then noticed a figure kneeling down checking the lamp, touching the broken pieces as the figure stood up and spoke."I can sense your presence, come out." Iri eyes , she knew that voice, a voice so familiar and dear to her."Could it be...?" as Iri said taking a deep breath and slowly walked out of the shadows and slowly approaching where Saber was. as she heard someone approaching, but suddenly her eyes had widen too while looking straight at the figure before her."It is you..." Saber said seeing Iri in front of her as well as for Iri seeing Saber after what happened in the past.

"Saber..." Irisviel said softly.

"Irisviel..." Saber responded.

They stood there staring at each other, was it just a dream or it was real. Did life give them another chance...?

Irisviel and Saber stood there staring at each other still surprised to see one another after so long. They couldn't find the words to say how they felt at the moment. Seeing each other standing there looking eye to eye, deeply inside wanting to hug each other. Saber breaths deeply as a soft smile appeared on her lips as her eyes glowed with happiness knowing it was Iri and was happy to see her once again.

"Irisviel...it has been long...I apologize that I could not protect you back then." Saber said as she looked down suddenly with her face saddened remembering what had happened in the 4th Holy Grail War.

"Saber..." Irisviel said as she ran over to Saber and with no other words she hugged the Knight as tight as she could. She didn't cared much of what happened in the past, she was just so happy that Saber was here now and that all cared to her.

Saber hugged her the same as she felt Iri's tears fall down on her shoulder. The Knight smiled softly while hugging the white-haired maiden. It felt warm the embrace between the two as Iri kept crying.

"Iri, please do not longer cry for I am here...with you." Saber said as she pulled softly Iri away and gave her a soft smile. Irisviel smiled with still bit tears in her eyes as Saber softly wipes them as Iri said. "You are right, I can only shed tears of happiness now."

Saber gently holds her hand as the walked through the hallways towards the balcony.

"I still wonder how we were brought here again, only us?" Saber said.

"I wonder that too but...it doesn't matter much to me because what matters to me that we are here now that we were giving a second chance...maybe to be happy?'' Iri said as she looked at the Knight.

"I guess you are right." The Knight said as they reached the balcony and looked out the beautiful at night as there was a full moon shinining brightly.

Irisviel looked at the sky smiling warmly and then looks at the city from afar as they shinned those building likes making it very pretty. Saber looked as well as she stood next to the white-haired maiden. They were both alive by what ever strange thing had brought them back. Maybe it could have been the grail again as they thought. After awhile standing there and gazing upon the view, Saber looked away a bit as she was deep in thought. Irisviel notices and decides to ask what was wrong with her.

"Something on your mind, Saber?" Irisviel asked as she turned to look at Saber.

"There is something indeed that I always wanted to know hoping that you could give me the answer Irisviel." Saber said as she turned to look at Irisviel.

"What is it that you wish for me to answer?" she looked into the Knight's eyes.

"Iri...in your eyes I see feelings for a certain person that you have never had for Kiritsugu in your eyes I see a pure happiness when you were close to that person in the past, although you loved Kiritsugu much but you knew the things he did with Maiya and even so you stayed and respected him to the end but...you wanted someone to love you more deeply and truly. Are those feelings still remain for that someone?" Saber asked even though she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Iri's voice.

Irisviel turns giving her back to Saber as she looked down onto the ground as a tear fell down her cheeks. As she spoke in a trembling voice. "Yes, it is true. Those feelings still remain and they had never gone away...my knight."

The Knight stood behind the white-haired maiden as she took her hand and turned her around placing her hand on the maiden's cheek stroking it softly as suddenly she kneeled down and bowed her head down still holding Iri's hand.

"I promise to protect you with my life, my princess" as she then looked up at Iri.

Iri's eyes were filled with tears as she smiled looking down at Saber. "Saber..." she could only say.

Saber stood up and embraces Iri into a warm hug holding not even an inch wanting to let her go at that moment. Slowly Saber's face moved back looking toward Irisviel's face gazing into her red eyes as Iri looked back into hers. Saber slowly placing her hand on her cheek, leans her face closer to Iri's and softly pressing her forehead against hers as they embraced each other in a warm hug. Each of them smiled enjoying the reunion that brought them together again after so many past events in there lives, to thought it was all lost but it never was since they are here now.

That night there feelings for each other came to known to each other as they quietly hug each other.

But some thing was still to come and many things were to happen...


End file.
